villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Little
Write the text of your article here! Master Little is the minion of the Kralahome in the animated movie of the King And I. He was seen in Kralahome's lair flossing his teeth and brusing his teeth. Kralahome failed to get his giant serpent to frightened Anna the school teacher and her crew. Master Little lost his first tooth after Kralahome accidently hit his face. Luiz's pet monkey, Mouchie accdientaly fell on Master Little and he lost his second tooth. In the palace, Master Little was listening to the tune in the background of the film and repeated it, but it stopped. When the King of Siam was showing the lab of science, Mouchie accidently let the small hot air balloon blowing fast and Master Little accidentaly smashed into a pillar and lost three teeth. Kralahome told Master Little let Luiz got to the royal armory and he told Master Little if the boy gets hurt, the King will be blamed. Master Little said he will protect him, but Kralahome grabs him and calls him an idiot. Master Little remembered now that he will mess up Luiz. Master Little later showed Luiz the armory and weapons. Master Little pushes the lower part of the long blade which will cut Luiz, but Luiz saw a crossbow and moved. Luiz almost shot Master Little on the head with the crossbow and Master Little said "Good thing Master Little so little. Master Little sees Luiz distracted by other weapons and he go gets a spear to impale Luiz, but the entire pile of spears fall on him. Luiz thought he was bout to give the spear to him so he took it. Master Little uses a metal club to break Luiz's skull and damage his brain, but Luiz's low end of the spear poked Master Little in the face and the club fell on Master Little's head. Luiz accidentaly bumped Master Little and Mouchie covered his eyes and accidentaly threw the spear which cause six knives to be flunged out and the knives pin Master Little on the wall. A sheild falls and slams Master Little's head. Master little noticr some maces and he runs crazy to whack Luiz, but Mouchie climbs on Master Little and tickles him which caused Master Little to laugh and the maces fall on him. Luiz asked Little if he can show him the cannons. Little was tied up the moment and was knocked out. In the elephant cages, Kralahome tells Master Little to make a false letter to Sir Edward Ramse. Master Little listens to the Kralahome to write down what he says which is "your school teacher is in grave danger etc." Master Little was wondering if etc. is a secret code. Kralahome snatches the paper and quilt and gives Little a paper cut. Master Little quickly leaves to send the letter to Sir Edawrd. Master Little was seeing the royal princess and princesses playing and Mouchie sees Little's belly button so he spits a piece of paper which bounced off of Master Little's belly. When Anna was showing the princess and princesses outside the palace and Master Little chocked on something (probably his spit) when Mouchie scared him with the loub bell. Master Little stoled a carragie from a villager and Mouchie breaks it with a trident. At the sea, Master Little was looking the inside of a small building and he fell into the ocean and was snapped by several crabs after Mouchie took the plank away. In a puppet show, a puppet Master Little was following Anna and the princess and princesses, but was chased by a puppet Mouchie. In a parade, Master Little was chased by a dragon. In a flying kite area, Mouchie almost crashed into Master Little and Master Little dodged. Master Little disguised himself as a manager in a restraunt and Mouchie throws a piece of fruit at the boss and he points at Master Little and Little was thrown into the moat. One of the royal princesses accidentaly got some yellow paint (which was to make golden statues) and it got on some of Master Little's shirt and Mouchie pushed him into a bucket of gold paint. Master Little was seen in the stadium show and he sees a bunch of demons with daggers and the leader scares Master Little, but it turns out it was Mouchie. In the boat ride, Master Little was still watching Anna and the princess and princesses and a crocodile attacked Master Little. After Master Little lost his pants, he was in the ruins where he gets stepped on by the royal prince and princesses. Master Little then retunred to the palace and Mouchie tripped him and Master Little lost another tooth. Master Little then telled Kralahome that the school teacher has send the royal children outside the palace so the king can blame the school teacher. Master Little and Kralahome were watching the King of Siam and his pet panther Rama go into the temple of Buddha. Master Little was told to gong and Master Little said he will have a servent for him to the gong "someone really and tall and dumb" but the gong stick broke and an elephant tusk fell on him and Master Little lost another tooth. Kralahome failed to get the Guards of Buddha to harm the King when Rama made a large roar which caused Kralahome to get scared ane caused the six statues to normal. Master Little was then watching Ground Prince giving the royal pendant to Tuptim. Master Little left and was crawling in tall grass and bumped into to Tusker the baby elephant. Tusker grabbed Master Little and threw him on a tree. Master Little attempt to kill Tusker. Tusker tosses Master Little and he climbs on a mango tree. Tukser pushes the mango tree and severl mangoes fall on Master Little. After Master Little was able to find the elephant tracks which show Tusker left. Master Little gets back on ground and takes mango out of his pants and wishes he never sees another mango in life. He throws the mango in a bush, but the bush throws it back at Master Little. Little throws several mangoes in the bush and the bush throws alot of mangoes at him. Master Little grabs a long stick and a hand was in the bush and splats a mango in Master Little's face and he whacks the bush. He opens it and it Mouchie. He doesn't spare Mouchie or give him mercy so he attempts to whack him, but Tusker grabs the stick he was holding. Master Little runs for his life and Tusker blows him which caused Master Little to get caught in a bunch of tangled vines and it sling shot him back and Tusker throws mangoes at him and one got stuck in his mouth which caused him to stop moving. Mouchie steps on two bananas and they aimed right into Master Little's eyes and he ran fast. Master Little then telled the Kralahome that the prince was kissing and giving away the royal pendant to the servant girl. Kralahome sends Master Little to find Ground Prince, servent girl, Luiz, Mouchie and the elephants to see if they'll head to the river. Kralahome creates dangerous jungle animals like long snakes (which turned out to be vines) a gigantic spider (it was once a normal spider) and a tiger (it turned into a mouse). Kralahome was ready to send the Ground Prince to his death as the ropes on the bridge snap, but the elephants were able to hold them on. Master Little sees a log flowwing down into a long hole of an elephant statue which he sees it break which it that. Kralahome makes an illusion of a part of a bridge which caused Tuptim to fall into the river and Ground Prince jumps in to save her. The King and Rama were in a hot air balloon and they rescued the prince and to get to the other side. Master Little sees the hot air balloon. The King said he will rescue servent girl. Master Little uses his spear and was about to throw it on the balloon, but Tusker touched him from behind and Master Little wanted to make sure it isn't a mango, but it was a Luiz found out he was a traiotr and Tusker and Mouchie throw mangoes at him. Tuptim was rescued and Master Little has his feet and arms tied and was hanging. Kralahome goes to the firework launchers and King tells the others to jump into the water. Ground Prince and Tuptim jump into the water and were safe. The King tells Rama to jump, but he refuses so he makes Rama jump and Rama lands on his feets as he falls in the water. The second blast of firework knocks the King back to the balloon and was stuck and the balloon crashes. Sir Edward and the gaurds found out what Kralahome did. After the king was alright, Master Little and the Kralahome were punished to clean up elephant dung. Tusker and his mom were able to free themselves and save Siam. Kralahome got angry that he attempted to whack the elephants but the dung was flung into the air and it landed on Kralahome. Master Little was making a teasing joke that he has a "soiled one who is a tall dumb assistant" and he makes a mocking laugh, but Kralahome kicks him. Master Little's last tooth was about to fall out and tells his tooth that he brushes it every hour, flooses every second, and he was about to say something else as his last tooth fell out and he angerly jumps on Kralahome for losing his last tooth. Category:Bullies Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains